Quatre's Big Fear
by Shinime
Summary: 2nd in the 'Big Fear' Series! Quatre is afraid of... please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

:p Hi! I was inspired to write this one after staring at my pet rat for a while. His name is Minky, he's about 2 years (Out of three :() old and he is black and white. He is VERY inactive, but he'll jump out of the cage for a biscuit. (It reminds me about camp where you had to climb a steep hill after meals, I always ran up it. :))  
Oh! I can't think of anymore disigns, crap, oh, well here's a boring one.  
  
  
Quatre's Big Fear  
  
One day, Quatre woke up early to find eveyone at the kitchen table already.  
"Why is everyone up now?" yawned a sleepy Quatre.  
"Don't ask us, ask Shinimegami, she woke us all up." Said Duo, sitting backwards on his chair, holding his head in his hands. Duo was usually perky in the morning! And even Heero was yawning!  
"What does that woman have that is so important?" yawned Wufei, too tired to be angry. (I did that on perpose so they will be too tired to kill me!) Quatre shrugged and sat down, letting his eyes search the ceiling.  
"Helll-o eveyone! Good morning!" shouted Shinimegami, comeing down the stairs. "I have some good news! We have a new household slacker! His name is Saturn, and I got him yesterday! Say hello to Saturn!" said Shinimegami, holding up a smallish black rat (I changed the color and the name, It's not the same Minky anymore! And saturn is the planet of destruction and order, my birth-planet and Chronos, the child-eater.) with a long, thick tail. He was almost invisible next to Shinimegami's black clothing.  
Quatre went pale.  
"Cool!" Shouted Duo "He's black! He can be Deathscythe's mascot!" Duo got up and started cuddilng the little creature.  
"That's IT?! A tiny RAT?! Why couldn't you tell us about this weak creature later?!" shouted Wufei, extremly annoyed.  
"If you don't stop shouting I'll bring in an ANT FARM! You'd just LOOOOVE that wouldn't you?!" exclaimed Shinimegami. Wuffie sunk in his chair. Duo cracked up.  
"Where w-will he be s-s-staying?" stuttered Quatre.  
"In our room!" shouted Duo. Quatre went paler (If possible) and kept quiet.  
"Okay! But whoever's room he stays in, that person will have to take care of him." warned Shinimegami.  
"YAY! I GET MY OWN PET!!!!" shouted Duo, waving the petrified rat in the air.  
"I'll go move his stuff in your room." Said Shinimegami, running up the stairs. (By the way, The room thing is something I must explain. Duo and Quatre share a room, as do Heero and Wufei. Trowa gets his own room, as does Shinimegami.) Suddenly, Quatre ran out of the room, screaming.  
"What's wrong with him?" Asked Trowa.  
"The weakling must have forgotten to take his MEDICATION." Sneered Wufei.  
"No, he took it, I saw him. Oh, well. Saturn! You're mine!" said Duo gleefully.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE.  
  
  
Shinimegami: Has anyone ever noticed that on a computer, my actual chapter of the story only takes up one page, yet the ending comments take up another?  
  
Duo: Yes. I'm still glad you got me a rat.  
  
Shinimegami: It was for everyone, but you're the only one who wanted it.   
  
Duo: No! I could tell that Wuffie wanted it.  
  
Shinimegami: No, he didn't.  
  
Duo: You could've told him it ate bugs.  
  
Shinimegami: But they don't. Besides. A real rat for a street rat.  
  
Duo: I'm not a street rat anymore! Besides, there weren't any rats on L2.  
  
Shinimegami: You're changing the subject. By the way, how come Quatre isn't the main character?  
  
Duo: is it because Quatre didn't make the list in Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing Manga #2 of Go for it, Domon W!?  
  
Shinimegami: Just because he made the 'unpopular people' list isn't the reason why he takes medication. You'd snap often too if your family was killed right in front of you. Your dad and sisters...  
  
Duo: I still won the character contest!  
  
Shinimegami: -_-* I thought this story was about Quatre, not you!!!  
  
Duo: :) Yes, but I'm more popular!  
  
Shinimegami: -_-* Oh, well. In the next chapter, Quatre copes with his fear. G'bye everyone.  
  
Duo: Soon everyone will bow down to MEEEE!!!  
  
Shinimegami: cannit, Duo.  



	2. Quatre's Big Fear 2

QUATRE'S BIG FEAR 2, ENJOY, GUYS!  
  
'I am not going to scream... I am not going to scream... I am not going to scream...' Quatre was repeating the words in his mind over and over. It was just that morning that Shinimegami had told them the dreadful news: 'We have a new household slacker! His name is Saturn and I got him yesterday!'  
Quatre was afraid of...  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" Quatre finally screamed when he saw that Duo forgot to close the cage.  
"WHAT!!?? I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Duo screamed, jumping out of his bed. (In case you forgot, Duo and Quatre share a room. Wufei and Heero share a room. Trowa and I get our own rooms. n_n at least it's not something unrealistic {And what, Cartoon Characters are?} like we own 5 mansion each and we all get our own cars and we have no money problems and we all get along and blah, blah, blah. This makes everything interesting. :))  
"AHHH!" Quatre screamed again. Duo looked around the room and saw Quatre staring wide-eyed at the open-ish cage. Duo smiled ear-to-ear.  
"Awwww, is widdle Quatre-Watre afraid of widdle micey-wicey?" said Duo in a mocking voice. Shinimegami came in the room.  
"What're you doing? I heard someone scream." She said, then added, "It even woke Duo up, who is always dead-asleep." She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the clock. It was 12: 42. A.M.  
"He screamed over and over when he saw Saturn's cage open." Duo said. Shinimegami grinned ear-to-ear.  
"Awwww, is widdle Quatre-Watre afraid of widdle micey-wicey?" she said in a mocking voice. Quatre looked like he was about to snap.  
"Geez, Quatre, calm down. If you hate Saturn so much than I keep him in my room." Shinimegami said. She picked up the cage and took it out the door. Color came back to Quatre's face and he eventually went to sleep.  
  
NEXT MORNING, AROUND 7:59 A.M.  
  
"Hey Quatre, I heard you failed the ordeal of Micehood." Wufei said. Everyone laughed as the Sandrock pilot come down the stairs. He blushed.  
"I don't like rodents" he said bluntly.  
"Well, I could see THAT." Duo said. Everyone laughed again.  
"At least I'm not afraid of BUGS." Quatre pointed out. Everyone except the Shenlong pilot laughed again and again, remembering when Duo let those tarantulas loose.  
"Being afraid of bugs I can relate to. But RODENTS?! They're cute! What about rabbits? They're a type of vermin." Shinime said in a matter-of-factly tone. Quatre put his nose in the air and said, "Bunnies don't live in sewers." (Anime drop, all but Quatre.  
Duo whispered something into Shinimegami's ear. She quickly nodded and ran upstairs, bumping into Quatre but not caring. The rest of the day went along 'normally'. (If you call a deranged junior-highschooler and five crazy Anime character living together normal.)  
  
"Are you sure he won't snap?" Shinimegami said, reluctant to give Duo the sleeping rat.  
"I'm SURE I'm sure." He said, trying to grab Saturn out of her hands. Soon enough, she was handing Saturn over. She quickly leaned forward and kissed him (The big rat, not Saturn).  
"Just in case he does." Said a voice that took a while for Shinimegami to recognize as her own. For a while he stared blankly at her. Then he nodded and left her bedroom.  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Quatre was snoring softly, something he hardly ever does, but it wasn't rare. Duo ignored him as he quietly placed the sleeping rat next to Quatre's snoring face on the pillow. Duo crept back to his bed a laid down. He couldn't wait until his fear-powered alarm clock woke him up later.  
  
"EEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre screamed, right at 7:00.  
"Yeah! My alarm clock worked great!" Duo whispered to himself. He quickly ran out of the room before Quatre could place the blame on him. Too late! He started chasing him already. He quickly ran downstairs, where the others were eating breakfast.  
"Guys! Quatre's snapped! Get the closet ready!" Duo yelled, already being chased by the snapped Quatre. Before long, Quatre was 'safely' in the closet and Duo was left panting.  
"What did you do to Quatre?" Trowa asked. Duo and Shinimegami snickered.  
"I put Saturn in Quatre's bed while he was sleeping." He said. Shinimegami raised her hand and said, "I helped."  
"You do the worst things to people." Heero said. Everyone but Shinimegami said "Yeah!" in response.  
"Okay, I'll take Saturn back to the pet shop." She said reluctantly. She trudged upstairs.  
"I still think she never learns." Wufei said. Everyone nodded. Soon the pilots turned to Duo.  
"What?" he said. He read their expressions. (All except Trowa.)  
"You need to calm Quatre down." Wufei, Trowa and Heero said in unison. Duo shook his head but then was thrown in the closet with Quatre, screaming something irrepeatable for a G-rated fic. (Good thing this isn't adult PG. You must be over forty to read this and have your parents in the room.)  
  
"Good-bye, Saturn." She said, handing him back to the guy at the pet shop. She quickly drove home.  
  
"Good-bye, cruel world..." Duo said, staring into the eyes of the snapped Quatre.  
"Rat.... Rat... Rat... DIIIIIEEE!" He screamed, intent on thoroughly thrashing Duo. After half an hour of braid-pulling, Quatre un-snapped and Duo was set free. Shinimegami came back right after Duo was let out.  
"What happened to you?" Shinimegami asked.  
"Quatre." Trowa said.  
"'Nuff said."  



End file.
